J'ai gagné ta haine
by softblossom
Summary: Comment te dire que tu me manques ? / Dramione, après la bataille. Huitième année à Poudlard.
1. Prologue

\- Je ne sais plus quoi en penser. J'en viens à me demander si ce n'était pas mieux avant. **Souffla un garçon de presque dix-huit ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, faisant tourner sur lui-même son verre de Whisky Pur Feu.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Theodore ? **Demanda un autre, haussant les sourcils.**

\- J'veux dire qu'avant, au moins, on ignorait notre identité. Ce qu'on faisait. Ce qu'on était. Maintenant, on nous regarde comme des moins-que-rien. Ils nous regardent comme des sangs-de-bourbe.

\- C'est du passé tout ça. S'ils nous regardent ainsi, c'est qu'on le mérite. Nous n'avions pas à faire partie du Bien, mais nous avons sombré dans quelque chose qui était pire que le Mal. Et maintenant, on paye. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, j'étais las de tout ça et je suis soulagé qu'on m'offre une nouvelle chance. Avec la bataille et tous les morts qu' _il_ a fait, et pas seulement lui d'ailleurs puisqu'on l'a aidé, on doit se faire très petit et se la fermer.

\- Quel prêcheur de la bonne parole tu nous fais là Blaise. **Railla un jeune homme au regard d'acier et aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs.**

\- Je m'en fous Draco. J'ai apprécié ces moments où je me sentais puissant, invincible, car j'étais de son côté. Et vous aussi. Mais désormais, je n'éprouve que du dégoût quand je regarde mon bras gauche. Mais malgré tout le désastre créé, mon avis n'a pas changé. Le monde sera certainement meilleur ainsi, on me laisse une chance d'obtenir mon diplôme et ainsi accéder à un métier stable.. Pourtant, je n'aime plus le Mal, mais je n'aimerai jamais le côté du bien. **Termina Blaise**

L'ancien mangemort aux cheveux blonds plongea son regard dans son verre. Il se demanda s'il ressentait la même chose que son ami. Ou était-il plus du côté de Theodore ? Certainement pas. Mais pour autant, tout comme Blaise, il ne pourrait jamais se dire du côté du bien.

Il se demanda aussi pourquoi ses amis et lui étaient venus ici. Assis au bar du Chaudron Baveur, deux jours avant la rentrée pour leur huitième et dernière année à Poudlard. Ils auraient du s'y attendre, à tous ces regards remplis de rancoeur et de dégoût envers eux. Tous les sorciers, hormis les mangemorts de leur âge qui n'avaient pas été enfermés, les haïssaient. Mais ça, il s'y était fait, et ce depuis la bataille.

Draco savait que soit il mourrait lors de cette bataille, soit il vivait mais était condamné à être reconnu comme le partisan de Voldemort, à être méprisé et détesté toute sa vie. À perdre des chances lorsqu'il postulerait pour un travail. Certes, la directrice de Poudlard leur avait laissés une seconde chance, mais le marché du travail leur en laisserait-il ? Du moins, le travail sorcier ? Il préférait mourir plutôt que de finir dans une société moldue.

Il se dit alors que les personnes autour de lui avaient raison de les regarder comme des bons à rien. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Et il regretta alors quelque chose à propos de son passé.. Ce sentiment d'avoir le pouvoir, d'avoir un avenir certain si le Mal était le roi. Il avait gagné en s'échappant de cet enfer qui avait ruiné sa famille, mais il avait perdu avec lui toute sa puissance et sa dignité.

\- Un autre Whisky Pur Feu s'il vous plaît. **Commanda-t-il au vieux Tom, les dents serrées.**

Le propriétaire du bar lui lança un regard malveillant, ce qui énerva Theodore. Mais Draco le fit taire en un seul regard.

On lui donna son verre et il le but presque en un seul coup, lui arrachant une grimace. Il avait passé son été à faire ça, à boire tous les jours. Il avait peur de finir comme son pauvre père.

Lui manquait-il ? Pas du tout. Qu'il croupisse et meurt à Azkaban, il n'en avait que faire. Sa mère était à la maison, il ne demandait donc rien d'autre. Il avait si honte de son père, honte de lui car il s'était enfuit lors de la bataille. Honte de lui car il l'avait forcé à devenir un mangemort avec l'aide de Bellatrix, pour au final lui montrer l'exemple.. En étant un incapable.

\- Eh c'est pas Parkinson là-bas ? **Pouffa Blaise**

Le blond tourna légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés, et se retourna aussitôt.

\- Ne la regardez pas. **Siffla-t-il**

Poudlard. Ils les reverraient tous. Qu'ils soient de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor, il n'avait aucune envie de les revoir. Il ne pouvait plus les supporter. Blaise et Theodore étaient les seuls qu'il arrivait encore à tolérer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout comme Blaise, il faisait ça pour pouvoir essayer d'obtenir un travail stable, comme tout sorcier normal. Bien qu'il ne le soit plus vraiment, normal, et qu'il savait déjà que décrocher un travail avec son passé allait être difficile, il allait devoir se battre. Il le devait, pour sa mère, au moins.

Mais il était déjà sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas ravaler sa fierté. Il ne se rabaisserait donc jamais aux pieds d'un sang-mêlé ou d'un moldu au Ministère juste pour avoir un travail..

Une fois, une seule fois, il avait mis sa fierté de côté. Quelques mois avant que la bataille ne commence. Et cela n'avait abouti à rien, sauf à l'enfoncer un peu plus en enfer. C'était donc hors de question pour lui de recommencer.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller. Je dois encore passer chez Fleury et Bott. **S'exclama soudainement Blaise**

\- Toi, dans une librairie ? **Ricana Theodore**

Le garçon lança un regard blasé vers son ami, qu'il ne trouva pas drôle du tout.

\- Allons-y. **Déclara alors Draco**

Il se leva, glissant l'argent sur le bar sans un regard pour leur hôte.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, ils tombèrent sur les trois personnes qu'ils avaient cherché à éviter à tout prix cet été.

Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé dans la Salle sur Demande en feu, Draco ne pouvait plus se permettre de haïr l'Elu. Celui qu'il avait considéré comme son pire ennemi depuis tant d'années, et qui l'avait finalement sauvé alors qu'il aurait très bien pu y laisser sa peau. Le blond aurait-il fait ça pour lui ? Bien sûr que non. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il avait une dette éternelle envers lui. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, il se redit à nouveau, comme si cette phrase était devenue sa devise, que ne plus être du côté du mal ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de bien.

Alors, il lança tout simplement un bref regard vers Harry Potter, ignorant Ron Weasley et s'avança pour pouvoir partir loin d'eux, ne supportant plus cette situation.

Pourtant, il ne réussit pas à éviter ce moment qu'il avait tant redouté.. Il tomba sur le regard d'Hermione Granger, et sa gorge se noua.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce petit prologue qui met en place l'histoire de ma fiction. Fiction à laquelle je pense depuis un moment, alors voilà, je m'y mets.

J'espère que ces quelques lignes vous donnent envie d'en savoir plus. J'attends vos avis avec hâte. :-)

Bises.


	2. Chapter I - Un collier devenu cicatrice

Merci **Eviel** pour ton commentaire, si jamais tu es encore là vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite haha.

Merci **Tatiana** , tes commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir! Ne t'en fais pas, je publie la suite de La passion du diable dès que je suis en vacances, car je prépare un grand chapitre héhé !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans le train, par malheur à nouveau, il était tombé sur le Trio. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait aussitôt regardé le cou d'Hermione. Elle n'avait plus son collier. À la place, cette éternelle cicatrice qu'on lui avait infligée lors de la bataille. Heureusement ses cheveux la cachait, car elle était encore plus imposante que celle de Harry, alors que la sienne était sur son front. Draco déglutit, releva les yeux vers son visage quelques secondes, mais elle l'ignorait. Il baissa alors la tête et se résout à les laisser entrer dans le compartiment, bloquant le passage, et il continua son chemin.

\- Je ressens un drôle de truc. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une pointe d'excitation en moi à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la cinquième année.

\- Tu changes vite de discours, Blaise. **Theodore s'assit lourdement lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment libre, levant les yeux au ciel.**

\- J'sais pas, j'avais trop bu. C'est clair que j'ai pas hâte de tous les revoir, les autres, mais le château si.

\- Nous ne retournons pas à Poudlard pour une année de magie comme on avait l'habitude, mais pour une année de rédemption. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, surtout après la bataille, surtout pour nous, les anciens partisans du Mal. Vivement que cette année se termine.

Draco regarda longuement Theodore, étonné de son raisonnement. Et pour une fois, il approuva. Ils ne retournaient pas au château pour vivre une année magique, elle allait être moins sombre que la sixième ou septième année, mais elle ne serait plus innocente comme leurs premiers jours là-bas. Et sans innocence, pouvait-on vraiment apprécier pleinement la magie ? Après avoir tué tant de personnes, après avoir obéi au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, pouvait-on encore apprécier la belle magie ? Le blond se sentait condamné. Une année de rédemption, ou plutôt une éternité de rédemption. Même entre Serpentards ils allaient se détester désormais.

Comment pouvait-on aider à faire renaître la magie à Poudlard, si nous avions nous-même décidé de l'éteindre quelques temps auparavant ? Avant tout, réussirait-il à ne pas ressentir de remords en entrant dans le château ?

Il ne réussit pas. C'était évident. Il avait profité des agitations dans la Grande Salle pour sortir dehors, avant que la directrice ne commence les répartitions et le discours de bienvenue. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on agisse comme si ne s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on lui expose la vérité. Il ne voulait pas entendre que cette année allait être la meilleure pour les dernières années, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on leur dise que cela allait être difficile après une bataille si terrible. Et voir les Gryffondors rirent, cela lui avait suffit. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir pleurer ensuite lorsque McGonagall rendrait hommage aux victimes. Aux trop nombreuses victimes. Il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler de ceux qui avaient péri. Il y avait déjà assez pensé. Il serra les poings, s'adossa contre un muret et laissa le vent lui caresser la peau, sourcils froncés. Il resta ainsi plus d'une heure. Jusqu'à ce que Theodore et Blaise le rejoignent. Il se décida alors à rentrer, n'attendant qu'une chose, de pouvoir dormir. Dormir afin de ne plus penser.

\- Le loup-garou est à nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. **Annonça Zabini**

\- Et bien, les lois ont vite été supprimées de ce que je vois. **Siffla Draco**

\- Puisque je vous disais que cette année allait être maudite. **Rajouta Theodore**

Un élève bouscula soudainement le blond mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il semblait pressé. Draco serra les dents. Ses anciennes habitudes reprirent le dessus, il ne se contrôla pas.

\- Tu te prends pour qui toi ?

Le garçon se retourna, Draco se radoucit aussitôt. Ce n'était que Skandar Prompson, un Serpentard qui avait réussi à échapper à la sentence impitoyable, il ne portait aucune marque sur son bras gauche, lui.

\- Désolé Malfoy, j'ai été élu préfet-en-chef, j'ai reçu la lettre cet été mais j'ai complètement oublié. Du coup je suis un peu en retard je dois me rendre au bureau de la directrice.

\- Oh par Merlin ça existe encore ce truc.. **Ricana Theodore**

\- Avec qui ? **Questionna Draco, d'une voix sèche.**

\- Vous allez être aussi déçus que moi.. Miss-je-sais-tout, super Granger ! C'est bizarre, de vouloir rapprocher des ennemis de bataille. Bon bien sûr, je n'étais pas de votre côté moi. **Répondit le Serpentard, tout en continuant d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue.**

Draco aurait aimé lui répondre, mais rien n'était sorti. Il resta comme sonné quelques secondes, se stoppant. L'enfer ne faisait donc que commencer. Ses amis le regardaient, intrigués. Mais ils préférèrent ne rien dire, surtout dans ces moments.

Elle semblait être elle aussi en retard, vu qu'ils tombèrent sur elle près des escaliers. Et pour la première fois depuis la bataille, Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Malfoy. Son regard chocolat n'était plus, laissant place à des yeux presque noir de haine. Le jeune homme avait aussitôt baissé la tête et était passé à côté d'elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Blaise et Theodore l'ignorèrent.

Le lendemain, Draco n'eut plus le choix. Il se leva avec difficulté en pensant au fait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter le regard des autres. Ne plus être en position de dominance allait énormément lui manquer. Il serait désormais celui qu'on allait embêter, à qui on allait constamment lancer des remarques désobligeantes. Comme lui l'avait fait pendant plus de cinq ans. Allait-il le supporter ? Sa maturité lui disait que oui, sa dignité exprimait le contraire. Mais c'était le revers de la médaille, il ne pouvait y échapper. Et si c'était cela le chemin de la rédemption, alors il était prêt. C'était toujours mieux que de vivre dans la peur, dans les ténèbres, d'être sous des ordres incessants et inhumains. Cela allait aussi être difficile, mais mieux.

Il se regarda longuement dans un miroir de la Salle Commune. Il plaqua ses cheveux blonds sans grande conviction et remarqua les cernes qui ornaient le dessous de ses yeux. Elles étaient si violettes qu'on pouvait presque penser qu'il avait reçu des coups. Après tout, c'était normal. Avait-il passé une seule bonne nuit depuis la bataille ? Non, pas une seule. Même avant tout ça d'ailleurs. Quelques mois avant la bataille ses nuits cauchemardesques avaient commencées. Il ne s'en était toujours pas débarrassées.

Draco n'avait même pas pris son petit-déjeuner, et pourtant il arriva en retard à son premier cours de potions de l'année. Quelques petits regards de la part des Serdaigle et encore.. Des regards incompréhensifs, non pas haineux ou autre.. Ce qui étonna le Serpentard mais il décida tout de même de les ignorer. Au bout de quelques minutes de cours il avait déjà porté son attention ailleurs. Les sourcils froncés, livre plaqué contre son torse, il regardait Skandar, leur nouveau préfet-en-chef. ''Saleté d'abruti..'' Se dit-il intérieurement. ''Pauvre petit con qui se croit meilleur que tous les autres Serpentards.'' Mais au fond, Draco commençait-il à le détester à cause de ça ? Du fait qu'il avait eu la chance, et d'un côté la malchance puisque jamais il n'avait ressenti ce si beau sentiment qu'était la puissance, de ne pas devenir un mangemort ? Ou était-ce l'autre problème ? Deux problèmes tourmentaient le blond depuis bien longtemps, mais il avait encore tellement de mal à accepter le deuxième..

\- Malfoy ?

Draco se détourna de Skandar pour rencontrer le regard du professeur Slughorn, attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Pouvez-vous venir m'aider pour la réalisation ?

Il ne savait même pas de quelle potion il parlait. Que devait-il faire ? ''Il faut se faire tout petit'', il se rappela des paroles de Blaise. Alors il accepta sans un mot et s'avança, se postant aux côtés du professeur.

\- Et bien, allez-y !

Draco se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'oeil aux ingrédients. Il fut soulagé de voir que c'était simplement un philtre de Mort Vivante, une simple révision. Sourcils froncés, il releva ses manches et se prépara à la commencer.

\- T'en as du mal dis-donc, la défaite t'a détruit le cerveau ? **Lança soudainement un élève de Serdaigle**

Le Serpentard en fit tomber son couteau à terre, abasourdi. Il resta tête baissée quelques secondes, puis il releva doucement, très doucement les yeux. Plus glacés que jamais. ''Oh et puis va te faire foutre Blaise !'', et sur cette pensée il contourna la table et fonça sur le jeune homme. Ni le professeur, ni les élèves n'eurent le temps de réagir. Draco avait déjà empoigné le Serdaigle par le col de sa chemise, prêt à l'assener de coups. Ce n'était pas la remarque qu'il l'énervait le plus, mais le fait que les Serdaigles n'avaient jamais rien dit, s'étaient faits très petits. Désormais, ils profitaient de la situation pour faire les malins, et ça le blond ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire, Skandar l'avait déjà tiré en arrière.

\- Arrête, par Merlin arrête !

Draco ne lâchait pas le Serdaigle, terrorisé, du regard. Si ses yeux avaient pu le tuer.. Mais il remercia intérieurement Skandar de l'avoir stoppé. Il n'aurait eu que plus de soucis qu'il n'allait déjà en avoir.

Lorsque le préfet-en-chef l'emmena chez la directrice, il réalisa son erreur, sa stupidité. Une remarque, une seule, la première et il ne l'avait déjà pas supporté. Comment allait-il faire ? De plus, en agissant ainsi, McGonagall allait penser qu'il ne changerait jamais. Qu'il était encore ce monstre qu'il pensait être.. Un monstre qu'il n'était pas au fond, il n'avait été bon que quelques fois mais on l'avait forcé à être plus mauvais qu'il ne l'était. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre suite à tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal..

En entrant dans le bureau, son ventre se noua. Elle était là. L'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes avaient interrompu leur conversation. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, le visage dur. Draco pria pour qu'elle parte avant que Skandar n'annonce sa bêtise. Mais trop tard, il déballa tout d'une traite. Le blond serra les poings, il imaginait déjà la tête de la jeune fille suite à ce récit, alors il préféra ne pas la regarder.

\- Veuillez nous laisser Miss, je pense que ce qui va suivre ne pas être plaisant. **Déclara McGonagall depuis son bureau, d'un air sévère.**

L'élève hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, et elle passa à côté de Draco pour s'en aller, le frôlant presque. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir l'horrible regard qu'elle lui lançait. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle lui murmura des paroles presque inaudibles.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais. Jamais.

Il aurait tant voulu répliquer, lui déballer toute la haine qu'il ressentait depuis des mois suite à ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Mais il n'y arriva pas, le mal de ventre suite à ces paroles froides l'en empêcha. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour la voir sortir de la pièce, il aurait aussi tant voulu l'appeler, lui dire de rester, qu'elle lui parle à nouveau afin qu'il puisse entendre cette voix, encore et encore. Mais il ne pouvait plus, c'était fini. Tout comme son passé de mangemort, c'était fini. Et il avait tellement de mal à accepter ces deux fins qui étaient arrivées presque en même temps.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre, encore un peu court mais ils vont s'allonger de chapitre en chapitre hihi. Désolé pour mes deux mois de retard, j'arrive plus à gérer fac/activités sur l'ordi en fait. En plus je suis en plein dans ma semaine de partiel (bon il m'en reste plus que quatre, voilà pourquoi je vous publie un chapitre ce soir). Mais à partir de mercredi prochain, j'ai trois semaines de vacances héhé donc j'aurai tout le temps pour mettre à jour La passion du diable et la dernière danse de la lionne aussi !

Sinon, vous avez bien aimé ? Oui, Remus est encore vivant(Sirius aussi d'ailleurs, désolé je peux pas m'en empêcher dans mes fictions, faut que je garde mes chouchous en vie) et oui, ma fiction est principalement centrée sur le point de vue de Draco. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

J'attends vos avis avec hâte, bises !:-)


	3. Chapter II - Déni

Désolé pour mon absence, mais mon année de fac se termine, alors je reviens tout doucement..

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Cela me fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sueur. Il se leva malgré qu'il n'était que trois heures et demi du matin. Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'il était de retour dans cet endroit qui le rendait si faible, si méprisé de tous. Plus d'une semaine qu'elle lui avait reparlé pour la première fois depuis la bataille. Une semaine qu'il faisait des cauchemars sur ces mots prononcés ''tu ne changeras jamais''. Chaque matin il se regardait dans le miroir et se répétait ces mots. La voix d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête, lui provoquant des maux de tête douloureux. Et comme d'habitude, les mêmes problèmes se posaient face à lui.

Sa puissance en tant que mangemort lui manquait plus que jamais, mais désormais il haïssait le côté du Mal. Tout comme il voulait se faire exploser la tête afin de ne plus entendre _sa_ voix, pourtant il ne vivait que pour ça.

 **oOOo**

Draco traîna dans les couloirs, il ne voulait pas aller prendre son petit-déjeuner tout comme il ne voulait pas aller en cours. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il détestait se voir devenir aussi faible, il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne comme son père. Surtout pas à cause d'elle. Il releva la tête et la garda bien haute, tout en resserrant sa cravate verte.

\- Draco !

Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Blaise. **Il le salua froidement**

\- On va déjeuner ?

\- Sans façon.

Malgré ce ton sec Blaise resta aux côtés de son ami, au plus grand malheur de celui-ci.

Ils marchèrent en silence vers leur prochain cours, Blaise ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Il n'arrivait définitivement plus à comprendre son ami, ou peut-être était-ce le fait que la bataille et l'emprisonnement de son père lui avaient complètement bousillé le cerveau. En tout cas, plus les jours passaient, moins il le reconnaissait. Et cela le désolait terriblement. Revenir ici n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée au final, Theodore avait sûrement raison.

Près de la salle du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les yeux gris du Serpentard s'enflammèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Hermione. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ralentit. Et soudainement ses poings se serrèrent, ce que Blaise remarqua. Il suivit alors le regard de Draco et tomba sur Ron Weasley qui souriait comme un paon alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

Tout à coup, le blond se mit à rire nerveusement. Blaise le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Weasley et Granger.. **Les poings du serpent étaient désormais rouge sang, il ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette scène.**

\- C'est quoi le problème ? On savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finirait soit avec Weasmoche soit avec Potter.

Sur cette phrase, les rires de Draco redoublèrent. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, tout son corps tremblait de rage. Soit il riait, soit il fronçait sur Weasley. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Arrête-toi, tu fais peur. **Blaise le regardait avec de gros yeux**

Draco était devenu un peu plus bruyant, Hermione finit donc par le remarquer. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, le Serpentard réussit à s'arrêter. Il était redevenu du marbre et ses yeux s'étaient éteins. Même s'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, Draco remarqua que les yeux de la brune ne lui lançaient rien d'autre que de la haine et de l'agacement. Sa gorge se serra, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé aussi longtemps et d'une telle manière, elle l'avait quitté. Et il avait l'impression de revivre cette scène en ce moment-même, sauf que cette fois elle était avec un autre. Ce qui était pire.

La mâchoire serrée, il se tourna vers son ami. Les yeux du blond suppliaient Blaise de l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce que..

Draco chercha sa baguette dans sa poche, prêt à la brandir vers Ron Weasley. Mais Blaise, paniqué, le stoppa avant qu'il ne fasse une erreur.

\- Merde Draco qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Arrête tes conneries, ressaisis-toi ! **Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami qui se donnait en spectacle devant Hermione et Ron**

Ce ne fut pas les paroles de Blaise qui le calmèrent, mais le regard de la Gryffondor. Plus froid que les yeux gris du blond. Alors il lui lança un regard pitoyable, comme s'il la suppliait de lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Une nouvelle fois, ils échangèrent un long regard, si long que Blaise et Ron se regardèrent à leur tour, perdus devant cette scène irréelle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit sans émettre aucun son. Mais Draco pu comprendre les mots ''honte'' et ''dégout''. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à exploser. De la rage ou de la tristesse, il ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, lança un regard mauvais vers Blaise, puis il s'en alla.

\- Draco on a cours là..

Ce fut en vain, il ne le revu pas de la journée.

 **oOOo**

Draco rata des cours volontairement pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce n'était plus sous l'ordre du Mal, parce qu'il devait remplir des missions ou éviter de retourner à Poudlard alors que la bataille se préparait.. Non, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, ce qui l'horrifiait. Il perdait son mental d'acier. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il avait besoin de son passé de mangemort, de quelqu'un qui puisse le remettre dans le droit chemin comme le faisait Voldemort. Il haïssait ce qu'il avait été mais il exécrait ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

Il passa sa journée dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il tournait en rond, il voulait s'arracher les cheveux à force de trop réfléchir. Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire. Rester ici ou partir ? S'il arrêtait tout, il finirait par devenir un moins-que-rien, il périrait dans les rues le jour où sa mère mourrait. Il devait se battre, montrer qu'il était plus qu'un ancien mangemort, un simple toutou qui suivait les traces de son maître. Il se remit tout à coup à penser à Hermione et sans s'en rendre compte, sous la pulsion, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur froid du château.

\- Merde ! **Pesta-t-il**

Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre tout en frottant sa main meurtrie. De rage, il jeta sa cape à terre et retroussa les manches de sa chemise blanche tout en desserrant sa cravate. Il ferma doucement les yeux pour retrouver son calme.

Draco entendit soudainement des pas dans les escaliers, il ne bougea pourtant pas, comme si cela l'importait peu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Hermione se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Surpris, a gorge se noua mais il fit en sorte de rester impassible. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille alors qu'il se leva. Le regard sévère, la brune s'apprêta à partir, elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle tomberait sur lui ici. Mais le Serpentard décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Reste.

Enfin, il avait réussi à lui dire quelque chose depuis leur dernière vraie conversation lors de la bataille, ce qui lui fit bizarre. Sans le vouloir, ou peut-être que si, il l'avait prononcé un ton autoritaire. Etonnement, elle lui obéit. La Gryffondor se retourna et lui fit face, lèvres pincées et bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Draco eut envie de rire intérieurement, elle ressemblait exactement à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans cette position. Mais il demeura froid et ils se regardèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ose s'approcher d'elle. Plus il se rapprochait, plus elle reculait. Elle finit par être coincée entre le mur glaciale et Draco, qui abordait un regard encore plus froid.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu oses, maintenant ? Où est passé ce garçon si lâche et meurtrier de la bataille ?

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux en prononçant ces mots. Ses paroles furent lancinantes. Mais elle le défiait, ce qui encouragea Draco à répliquer malgré cette douche froide qu'il venait de se prendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas passer à autre chose ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te demande..

\- Tu n'en auras plus besoin car je ne veux plus l'entendre. **Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec**

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et son corps touchait presque le sien, mais il devait garder une distance entre eux s'il tenait à ce que leur conversation ne soit pas interrompue.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Hermione lui lança un regard perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle avait ressenti comme une pointe de supplice dans la voix du blond, mais son visage était toujours aussi dur.

\- Laisse-moi partir maintenant, j'aimerais aller manger.

\- Weasley et Skandar te plaisent, c'est ça ? **Draco plaça ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté d'Hermione pour qu'elle ne parte pas, et il la défia du regard. En prononçant leurs noms, le Serpentard s'était assombri.**

\- Tu es ridicule, **siffla-t-elle**

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Maintenant tu te tais Draco, **il frissonna lorsqu'elle prononça son nom** , n'as-tu pas compris tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Comment oses-tu encore me parler et m'approcher comme tu le fais en ce moment-même ?

Elle lui avait répondu d'un ton calme, bien trop calme. Et malgré son regard ténébreux, Draco décela une pointe de douceur et d'innocence dans ses yeux chocolats. Il y reconnu l'Hermione de l'avant-bataille, son Hermione innocente et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Puis il observa son cou dévoilé, nu. Ou presque. Cette grande cicatrice était toujours là, elle était encore rouge comme si elle datait d'hier. Cela lui donna un coup intérieurement, il déglutit et recula instinctivement, libérant la Gryffondor.

\- Tu me pourris la vie depuis ce jour. **Dit-il, tout en la fusillant du regard.**

Elle s'approcha de lui à son tour, la tête haute et les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est toi qui l'a voulu.

\- Non ! **Hurla-t-il, les dents serrées.**

Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, c'est ce qu'il était autrefois qui ne le voulait pas. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà dans les escaliers et elle ne l'écoutait plus. Et il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la Tour d'Astronomie, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et elle lui avait tenu tête, tout comme il avait réussi à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui n'avait jamais été facile pour Draco.

Oui, elle lui pourrissait la vie depuis cet instant lors de la bataille où elle avait tout arrêté. Mais c'était lorsqu'elle était dans les parages qu'il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'elle avait un tel impact sur lui. Un impact bien plus puissant que Voldemort n'avait jamais pu avoir sur le blond.

Il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger il y a bien longtemps, et cet enfer continuait encore aujourd'hui. Un enfer qui avait été beau autrefois, quand la brune avait accepté de partager la vie du mangemort, lui qui à ce moment-là pensait qu'il ne méritait rien d'autre qu'une vie de misère. Elle l'avait fait revivre, bien qu'il avait eu du mal à l'admettre.

Mais depuis la bataille de Poudlard, depuis ce qu'il avait fait, Draco Malfoy avait tout perdu. Et désormais il menait une nouvelle bataille contre ses démons, seul.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Votre moment préféré ? J'espère que cela vous plait.

J'attends vos avis avec hâte !

Bisous :-)


	4. III - Annonce

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait plaisir !

Merci **Nesta** pour ta longue review, c'est très gentil ! Je poste dès que je le peux et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir tous les chapitres d'un coup, je comprends que ce soit frustrant qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup.

Merci **M** , **lillyprune** et **drou** , vos reviews me touchent !

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

\- Draco !

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut. Il peina à ouvrir les yeux, le soleil l'éblouissait. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte où il se trouvait. Il avait dormi dans le salon, sur le canapé.

\- Non mais regarde-toi. **Soupira Blaise, agacé par le comportement de son ami**

Draco ne s'était même pas changé, il avait toujours sa chemise et son pantalon de la veille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu à moitié vide se trouvait à ses pieds.

\- Il est quelle heure ? **Bredouilla-t-il**

\- Sept heures et demi. **Annonça Blaise**

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi donc tu me réveilles à une telle heure un samedi matin ?

Draco se redressa et aussitôt assis un mal de tête le pris par surprise. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Une gueule de bois, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles au moins que McGonagall a convoqué tous les septièmes et huitièmes années à huit heures dans la Grande Salle ? Elle a une annonce à faire.

\- Merde. **Soupira l'ancien mangemort**

Il se leva avec difficulté et manqua de trébucher tant il tournait, Blaise le rattrapa en lui tenant le bras. Draco le dégagea avec un regard haineux.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive. **Siffla-t-il**

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, Draco était toujours violent lorsqu'il buvait trop, et le lendemain c'était encore pire. Il ne chercha donc pas à l'énerver et attendit sagement sur le canapé. Il avait cependant l'impression que le blond était en train de se laisser dépérir et Blaise ne savait et ne saurait jamais pourquoi. Depuis quelques mois déjà il avait compris que seul Draco pouvait se sauver lui-même.

Celui-ci sortit de la salle de bains les cheveux encore mouillés.

\- On y va. **Déclara-t-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure pour la plaquer en arrière**.

En chemin, Blaise remarqua que Draco avait de nouveau tout fait de travers. Il était tout le temps ailleurs. En effet, il avait oublié quelques boutons de sa chemise qui laissaient apparaître son ventre finement musclé.

\- Ta chemise. **Lui fit remarquer Blaise en ricanant**

Le blond fronça les sourcils et reboutonna son habit comme si de rien n'était.

Sur le point d'arriver, ils tombèrent sur Harry et Ron. L'Elu jeta un regard mauvais à Draco, ce qui perturba celui-ci. Hermione lui avait-elle raconté ce qu'il s'était passé hier, dans la tour d'astronomie ? Impossible, elle n'avait jamais rien dit sur ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre _eux_ à qui que ce soit.. Pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ? Draco détourna le regard alors qu'il resserrait sa cravate et il entra dans la Grande Salle pour fuir les deux hommes qui, une fois de plus, lui rappelaient tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a comme problème Potter ?

\- J'en sais rien. **Siffla Draco, qui n'avait plus envie de parler d'eux.**

Les deux amis allèrent s'installer à leur table, où ils retrouvèrent Theodore ainsi que Millicent Bulstrode.

\- Je vous préviens, si l'autre commence à faire un discours sur la bataille, je me tire. **Menaça Nott qui semblait déjà agacé par ce rassemblement**

\- Je te suivrai. **Approuva Draco qui frottait ses yeux devenus complètement rouges suite à la nuit passée à boire.**

Theodore remarqua sa mauvaise mine, mais tout comme Blaise il ne préféra rien dire.

McGonagall se présenta avec un visage radieux, ce qui étonna beaucoup les Serpentards.

\- Attention.. **Souffla Blaise, prêt à entendre le pire.**

Il jeta un regard à Draco, mais celui-ci n'était déjà plus là, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Le blond n'arrivait pas à relever la tête, il avait une boule au ventre rien qu'à l'idée de tomber sur le regard d'Hermione qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait espéré oublier la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la tour d'astronomie en buvant jusqu'à être à la limite du coma, mais au contraire, sous l'effet de l'alcool Draco avait eu l'impression que les paroles de la lionne lui revenaient dans la tête de manière plus forte, comme si elle lui hurlait dessus.

Il se haïssait d'être si faible face à elle, il se haïssait d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle le changerait, qu'il deviendrait bon grâce à la Gryffondor. Mais en le quittant, elle avait fait tout le contraire. Elle l'avait détruit. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il la désirait bien plus que jamais désormais. Il pourrait tout abandonner pour la récupérer. Mais Hermione restait une Gryffondor bornée et indépendante, qui n'avait besoin de personne pour avancer.

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude, ramenant le blond à la réalité.

\- Continue d'agir ainsi et ils vont croire que tu prépares quelque chose. **Son ami le mit en garde**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **Draco fronça les sourcils**

\- Tu es toujours ailleurs, tu es exécrable et il se passe de drôles de choses quand tu n'es pas loin de Potter et ses amis, j'ai l'impression de te revoir en sixième année. Si un professeur remarque ton attitude, t'es fichu Draco.

Theodore approuva à son tour.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Blaise. Je vais très bien, tout va bien. **Lui cracha le blond avec un regard froid**

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. **Répliqua Blaise**

\- La ferme ! **Siffla Draco en tapant les poings sur la table.**

Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent vers lui et il leur lança alors un regard menaçant.

\- Bien, bravo Draco. Continue. Essaie de ne pas oublier la conversation que nous avons eue au Chaudron Baveur avant la rentrée. Sinon tout va te retomber dessus.

Draco ignora Blaise et se mit alors à écouter l'annonce de McGonagall pour ne plus attirer l'attention. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire, ou plutôt il ne le supportait plus. Il avait vécu toute sa vie sous des ordres incessants, avec son père et le Lord. Le blond avait désespérément besoin de liberté.

\- Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de répéter que nous avons passé une année et un moment en ce dernier mois de mai très pénibles mais après de longues discussions et énormément d'investissement ainsi que de préparation, nous avons réussi à faire renaître un événement que nous pensions ne jamais revoir. Après avoir longuement réfléchi pendant deux longs mois, le Ministère de la Magie et moi-même avons pensé qu'après de tels événements et étant donné que le château n'est pas encore complètement rénové comme nous l'aurions souhaité, nous avons décidé que les septièmes années ainsi que bien sûr les huitièmes années seront envoyés à l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons afin de préparer leurs aspics dans de meilleures conditions et dans un environnement plus agréable qui apportera moins de mauvais souvenirs. Et ce dès ce lundi. Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous en informer seulement aujourd'hui, mais la décision de la part du Ministère a été longue à se faire savoir.

Un brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt dans la salle. Les murmures et les cris se mêlaient entre excitation, incompréhension et surprise.

\- Je vous prie de garder le silence chers élèves, **fit la directrice d'un ton sévère avant de poursuivre son discours** , ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons bien remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous n'arrivaient pas à se remettre de cette affreuse bataille, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'organiser un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers afin de vous changer les idées et qui se déroulera donc à Beauxbâtons cette année, mais dont énormément de règles ont changé. Tout ces changements vous seront expliqués en détails lors de notre arrivée à Beauxbâtons mais le plus important est que, comme le dernier Tournoi, il y aura quatre sorciers et non pas trois, afin de ne pas dérégler une nouvelle fois la coupe de feu, les trois épreuves seront bien moins barbares et la récompense sera le Trophée. Cependant, si notre école venait à gagner, alors une importante somme nous serait reversés pour aider les familles des victimes de la bataille. Bien sûr, vous en saurez plus une fois que nous serons à..

Cette fois-ci, la directrice ne pu terminer son annonce. Plus personne ne s'entendait, entre les cris de joie, de peur et les sifflements de jalousie quant au fait que seuls les élèves de septième et huitième années assisteraient à ce Tournoi, c'était un déchainement total.

Draco lança un regard à ses amis qui semblaient tous aussi abasourdis que lui.

\- Elle déraille cette vieille folle. **Ricana Theodore avec de gros yeux et la bouche grande ouverte**

\- Ca pour une annonce.. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. **Blaise se frotta le menton, perdu dans ses pensées.**

Le blond ne sut pas comment réagir. Il avait tant rêvé de participer à ce tournoi autrefois, qu'est-ce qu'il avait détesté Potter à l'entente de son nom qui était sorti de la coupe de feu. Mais comme d'habitude depuis la fin de la bataille, il n'avait plus envie de rien désormais. Il pensa alors que c'était tout bonnement de la pure folie.

\- Nous envoyer dans une école remplie de filles sans cervelles en plus de ça.. **Murmura Draco, fermant les yeux. Son mal de tête ne passait pas.**

\- Ca par contre, ça me plaît ! **Remarqua Theodore avec un grand sourire**

Blaise pouffa mais Millicent ne fut pas de cet avis, elle lui donna un coup de coude.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux et desserra légèrement sa cravate, ces gestes étaient comme des tics et Blaise les connaissait bien, le blond faisait toujours ça quand il était stressé.

Il était stressé car il venait de penser au fait que McGonagall avait décidé de garder cette règle qui était que quatre sorciers pourraient participer. Il y avait donc deux fois plus de chance qu'Hermione soit choisie par la coupe de feu. Car Draco le savait, il était sûr que la brune y déposerait son nom, tout ça parce que le prix à gagner était une somme d'argent qui reviendrait aux familles en deuil. Comme si des malheureux Gallions allaient remplacer un être cher disparu. Mais la Gryffondor était têtue et elle ferait tout pour aider les autres, jusqu'à se mettre en danger lors d'un maudit tournoi. Et ça, Draco ne pourrait pas l'accepter.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, hurler. Jeter un sort sur la directrice pour qu'elle se retire cette idée de la tête. Mais une fois de plus, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il allait devoir subir et voir celle qu'il aimait se détruire à petit feu par sa faute. Il ne pourrait pas l'accepter.

Alors, Draco se promit que cette fois au moins, il essaierai. Lors de la bataille, il n'avait même pas essayé de se retourner contre son camp, il n'avait pas essayé d'être courageux. Mais dorénavant, il essaierai.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des Gryffondors et il tomba aussitôt sur le regard d'Hermione. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle semblait le regarder depuis un moment déjà et elle n'affichait aucune haine dans ses yeux. Il retrouva dans son regard ce brun chocolat si doux d'autrefois, quand ils étaient encore innocents et qu'ils s'aimaient plus qu'il ne leur était permis. Dans ses yeux il retrouva tout ce qu'il lui avait promis il y a quelques mois. Toutes promesses non tenues.

Oui, il essaierai. Cette fois-ci, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- Eh bien, moi qui nous pensait condamnés. Ce tournoi et ce changement d'école vont sûrement faire oublier à tout le monde qui nous étions. **Dit Blaise, avec une pointe d'optimisme.**

\- Cette année ne va pas être de tout repos. Mais je pense être prêt. Tant que je suis loin de Poudlard. **Sourit Theodore**

Hermione et Draco ne se lâchaient toujours pas du regard. Et le blond espéra alors que lui aussi, loin de Poudlard, il pourrait obtenir sa propre rédemption. Celle que seule la Gryffondor pourrait lui accorder.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le chapitre trois. Un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Beauxbâtons, vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? Haha

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte !

Merci pour votre lecture :-)


End file.
